


The Witching Hour

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Eventually will include scenes depicting violent vampire attacks, F/M, Flirting, Reference to vampires, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: A vampiric entity is loose in NYC. Can the Ghostbusters defeat it before it turns them into one of it's own?





	1. Chapter 1

It's a brisk October morning in New York. Halloween is fast approaching, which means a busy time of year for the Ghostbusters. The previous days have had them running everywhere chasing and capturing all sorts of creepy entities. Their secretary Janine Melnitz has tried to keep their schedule under control, giving the guys enough time for breaks in between calls. As Ecto-1 entered the garage area, she was just finishing another call.

Peter Venkman was the first to slowly climb out of the vehicle. As usual, he had suffered the worst of the sliming on this call. "Please Janine," he begged, "no more calls for at least the next couple of hours!"

"Sorry Dr V," Janine said, "no rest for the wicked."

"I thought the word was weary," Egon Spengler said.

"In Dr. V's case, the word is wicked," teased Janine.

"Well, we're definitely weary," said Winston Zeddemore. 

"I'm gonna get these babies tucked into the containment unit before the next case!" Exclaimed Ray. His enthusiasm was at an all-time high. He truly loved his job, especially this time of year.

"I told this last caller you guys were still out on a call so I couldn't guarantee what time you'd be there. So I guess you can take a few minutes quick break," said Janine.

"Great! I'm grabbing the first shower!" yelled Peter, already halfway up the stairs.

Winston was busy recharging the proton packs while Ray was on his way downstairs to the containment unit. 

Egon was slowly making his way towards the stairs to his lab. Janine caught his attention. 

" Egon, I've got a little something for you," she said in a sing song tone.

Egon swallowed. Janine tended to make him quite nervous, especially when they're alone. He secretly liked the extra attention she gave him but didn't know how to express it. " Yes Janine?"

Janine showed him a small bag she had been holding behind her back. "I was able to keep some of the Halloween candy hidden from Slimer. I figured you could use a small sugar rush."

Egon smiled from ear to ear. He had quite the sweet tooth. "Thank you Janine!"

As Janine handed Egon the bag, she tiptoed and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Egon turned three shades of red.

"Ahem...thank you...I should....um..get to the lab."

Janine smiled as Egon fled upstairs, thinking to herself, "one day Dr. Spengler, I'm gonna get you to open up to me."

Janine was looking over the information she had taken from the last caller about their next job. Ray was returning from emptying the traps into the containment unit.

"something wrong Janine?" Ray asked.

"The address sounded familiar but I couldn't remember why," Janine said. "It's in Hunts Point. I've heard on the news there's been a couple of people who've gotten mysteriously ill." 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Ray asked.

"It's not clear yet but both people ended up needing blood transfusions. The reporter said it seemed like they had lost a lot of blood but the doctors couldn't figure out where it had gone."

"Wow! Sounds intense!" exclaimed Ray. 

"Yeah, a real Halloween feel," Janine said wryly. "Just make sure you guys be careful, ok?" 

"Sure thing Janine," Ray assured her. He knew Janine worried about all of them every time they go out, but he also knew she worried about one of the Ghostbusters more.

"It's not the most safest place in New York but we'll be ok Janine," assured Winston. He had overheard the conversation.

"I'm gonna grab a sandwich; you want anything Ray?"

"Yeah, be right up," Ray said.

Janine returned to her desk chair. She knew it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are on the hunt for the next ghost but will the hunters become the hunted?

After a twenty minute break, Ecto-1 sped it's way towards Hunts Point. The street looked deserted when they arrived at the address Janine had written down. The guys got out and started suiting up. They slowly approached the abandoned building. 

"Wow, this place looks like something straight outta Amityville!" said Peter. 

"Yeah! Cool, huh?!" Exclaimed Ray, clearly excited.

Egon was checking the PKE meter. "I suggest we keep our eyes open gentlemen. According to my readings, there are two entities present. Class Fives."

"Ok, let's power up," Peter said. 

All four proton packs roared to life as the Ghostbusters prepared themselves to face the entities. 

"Let's split up," suggested Winston. 

Winston and Ray took the upstairs area while Egon and Peter took the downstairs. 

"So," Peter began, trying to ease the tension that was in the air. "Where are things between you and Janine? I mean, it's obvious she's got the hots for you. Why don't you come clean about how you feel? We all know you like her." He gave Egon his patented Cheshire-like grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

Egon frowned but his eyes never left the PKE meter. "I hardly think this is neither the place nor the time to discuss things like that Peter."

"Well, one day you're gonna have to make a move. Or else you're gonna wake up some day and realize she's marrying somebody else."

That got Egon's undivided attention; he stopped in his tracks and looked at Peter. "What are you talking about?! Is she seeing someone?"

"I don't know how serious it is but I've overheard a couple of phone conversations over the last few days. And there were the flowers that were delivered yesterday."

"She said a friend sent those as a belated birthday gift!" Egon almost shouted.

Peter grinned slyly, "yeah, I'm sure he's a"real good friend."

Suddenly, the arms on the PKE meter shot all the way up. Out of nowhere, a fast moving bluish-grey entity materialized and was headed straight for Peter. 

"Look out!" Egon shouted. He tackled Peter to the floor, the ghost narrowly missing him.

"Thanks Spengs! I owe you one!" Peter said.

Both men got back on their feet and pulled their throwers, ready for round two.

Meanwhile, Ray and Winston were making their way checking the upstairs rooms. 

"How are things going between you and Sheila?" Ray asked Winston. He had met Sheila two weeks ago - a blind date one of his sister's had set him up with.

"Good," Winston said with a smile. "She's a real nice lady, we seem to be hitting it off pretty good so far."

Just then, a loud cracking sound was heard just ahead of them. Ray and Winston already had their throwers ready. A large, bluish-grey ghost hurdled towards them. 

"Hit it!" Ray shouted.

Both men fired, barely missing the ghost by mere inches. 

"Damn! Almost had it!" Yelled Winston. 

"It's headed downstairs!" Ray shouted.

Both Ray and Winston ran downstairs and met up with Egon and Peter. 

"We almost had it, Peter!" Ray said.

"Yeah, quick little minx." Peter retorted.

Egon adjusted his glasses, reading the PKE meter. "It's coming back," he informed the others.

The ghost reappeared a few yards away and headed for them. The Ghostbusters fired. With all four proton streams focused on the ghost, they were able to hold it in place. The ghost struggled and almost pulled away, but it was no match against the streams. Ray replaced his thrower for a trap and threw it in place. 

"Trap out!" He yelled.

"Ok, ease it down guys!" instructed Peter.

Suddenly, Egon's proton pack started to overheat. "I've got to power down NOW!" he shouted.

"Go ahead, we've got it m'man!" Winston said. 

Egon successfully powered down his pack while the others got the ghost trapped. 

"Well, that wasn't so hard!" beamed Ray. 

Egon checked the PKE meter. "Apparently, the second entity has left the area. I'm not getting any readings."

"Good enough, we can't get anything else done right away," said Winston. "Not with just three working packs."

"We need to make sure we have at least one backup prepared," Egon said.

The Ghostbusters stripped off the packs and were soon on their way back to the Firehouse. No one noticed the bluish-grey entity following at a distance.

***********************

Ecto_1 pulled into the garage. Janine jumped up out of her chair, relieved to see the guys back and unharmed. 

" Oh, thank goodness! I've been so worried!" she said.

"Good to see you too, Red" Peter called.

Janine rolled her eyes, ignoring Peter's jibes.

Egon was taking his damaged proton pack out of Ecto-1 and headed towards the lab. Janine ran up to him and attempted to hug him.

"Oh Egon! I was so worried!"

Egon stopped her before she fully embraced him and broke away from her reach. "Janine, please. Now is NOT the time for such displays." He gave Janine a cold glare and continued upstairs. 

The others were surprised at Egon's reaction. He had never acted that way towards Janine, not even on a bad day.

Janine's eyes immediately teared up but she bit her bottom lip and held back the tears.

"Don't mind him Janine," Ray reassured her. "We had a tough time with this one and Egon always hates it when one gets away."

"Yeah, especially when our equipment craps out," added Winston.

"Whatever, he doesn't have to be an asshole," Janine snapped. "I could understand Dr V being an asshole, but not Egon."

"Hey!" said Peter.

"Come on Pete. Let's get this gear put away," Winston said, pulling Peter with him. 

Ray attempted to help Janine feel better. "Really, Janine. I don't think he realizes how he acts."

"Well, you can let Dr Spengler know I'll be at my desk if he needs anything," Janine said, still fighting the tears threatening to fall.

As Janine returned to her desk, she didn't notice the faint glow of yellow eyes across the room. 

The last thing she remembered was a cold chill that sent goosebumps down her spine, then a sharp, burning pain in her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s Egon’s problem? And Janine isn’t feeling quite like her usual self.

The phone rang, rousing Janine from what she thought had been a dream. “Wow! I really need to get more rest,” she thought. “Good thing Dr V didn’t catch me snoozing!”

She answered the phone, “Ghostbusters, whaddya want? Uh-huh, yes...uh-huh...got it! Yes, they’ll be right there!”

Janine slammed the button on her desk for the alarm. Peter, freshly showered and dressed in jeans and T-shirt, came down the stairs. Ray slid down the fire pole with Winston seconds behind him. 

“Now what?” asked Peter, annoyed that their break between calls wasn’t longer. 

“Get a grip, Dr V,” Janine answered. “Sounds like an easy one, a poltergeist at a bakery. Throwing bags of flour and sugar everywhere.”

“Good, cause Egon hasn’t finished repairing that proton pack yet,” Winston said.

Peter yelled up towards the lab: “we’ve got this one Spengs! Finish up that pack!”

“Will do!” Egon yelled back down.

Ray and Winston were getting into Ecto-1. 

“We’ll leave the mad scientist here with you; play nice,” Peter told Janine with a glint in his eye and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Janine didn’t say anything, only a mischievous grin on her face. “I will if he does,” she replied.

The three Busters headed out, leaving Janine alone at her desk. Janine finished up her filing and cut on the answering machine. “Time for a break,” she thought.

Janine headed upstairs. Once at the top of the stairs, she paused for a moment. A sudden wave of vertigo and nausea hit her. Then, as quickly as it started, the feeling passed. She made her way to the bathroom, just down the hall from Egon’s lab. She made a few adjustments then exited the bathroom. She quietly walked to the doorway of the lab. There, Egon was sitting at his work bench, studiously working on the busted proton pack. As usual, he wasn’t aware Janine had entered the room.

Janine slowly walked into the lab towards Egon. He continued to work, not looking up. 

“Whatcha got there, Egon?” Janine asked, her voice uncharacteristically lower and a bit huskier. 

Egon Continued to work. “My proton pack overheated on the last call. I’m trying to assess exactly why so that I can add an additional safety feature which will prevent future problems.”

“I see,” Janine said, moving closer to where Egon sat. “Anything I can do to help?” 

Finally, Egon looked up and his mouth instantly became dry. Before him stood Janine wearing the same clothes she had been wearing earlier. However, her white silk blouse was unbuttoned just low enough for ample cleavage to be seen. The look on her face was slightly predatory, her eyes seemed darker with a hint of desire. She made a point to hike her skirt up an inch and a half more than it usually was before she sat down on the work bench across from where Egon was sitting. She crossed her legs, exposing more smooth flesh. 

“Um...I...I...” Egon stuttered, frantically searching for the right words and somewhere else to look besides Janine’s bosom. 

“I didn’t think you’d stay mad at me for long,” Janine said with a giggle. As she said that, she slowly got up and walked towards Egon. She stood directly in front of him, watching him becoming more flustered by the minute. She leaned to him, gently removing the tool from his right hand and lightly stroking the side of his face. She leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “is NOW the time for such displays, Doctor?”

Egon panicked, jumping up from his seat, placing his hands on Janine’s shoulders, gently pushing her away and also keeping her from falling after his sudden movement. 

“JANINE! What’s gotten into you?!” Egon gasped.

“Nothing...yet,” she answered with a seductive smile. 

Egon grabbed the PKE meter, not knowing what else to do. Janine stepped back with a look of almost fear in her eyes. She then quickly regained control and smiled at Egon. 

“Oh relax, Egon. Put your toy away,” Janine said sulkily. “You really need to learn how to loosen up.”

Janine straightened out her skirt and started buttoning her blouse back up as she walked past Egon and out of the lab. 

As Janine went back downstairs, Egon stood in the lab trying to figure out what exactly just happened. Sure, Janine is prone to flirting with him but this was outright sexual assault..almost. Egon then found himself thinking that wouldn’t have been such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine’s behavior is becoming more and more unnatural. The guys are starting to wonder if there’s something more than flirting going on with their secretary?

Egon had decided to keep what had happened between him and Janine to himself...for now. He reasoned with himself that they were alone at the Firehouse with the others out on a simple call. She does frequently flirt with him, sometimes quite boldly. But something about this time was different; he couldn’t put his finger on it. In the back of his mind, however, he kept thinking about the flowers she had received earlier for her birthday. It was a very beautiful Fall arrangement. He didn’t get a chance to read the card though. Was she indeed seeing someone else? She was free to do as she pleased; he certainly hadn’t presented himself as a possible suitor. So why did it bother him so much?

He returned to the busted proton pack, desperately trying to get his mind on anything else besides the gorgeous redhead downstairs with a pair of legs he wouldn’t mind having wrapped around his waist.

***************

Soon afterwards, the sound of Ecto-1 came roaring into the garage. Janine had finished her shift and was packing up her things preparing to go home. 

“Leaving us so soon?” Peter drawled. 

“Unless you’re willing to pay me overtime,” Janine replied.

“Have a nice evening,” Peter said with a sly grin.

Janine gave him a smirk before turning to leave. “See you in the morning,” she called out to Ray and Winston as she walked out the front door.

“Bye Janine!” Ray replied.

“G’night,” said Winston.

Peter went upstairs as ray took care of the trap and Winston was charging the packs. He stopped by the lab. 

“Hey Spengs, we’re back! Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Peter asked. 

Egon gave Peter a confused look, then said “uh, no. Why do you ask?”

“Just making conversation. Want pizza for dinner?”

“Sure,” Egon replied.

As Peter called in the order, Egon made his way downstairs. He passed Winston and ray on the way. 

“Hey there man,” Winston said. “How’s the pack coming?”

“Still a work in progress,” Egon replied. “I just need a few tools from the lab on the basement floor.”

“Sure, after dinner, I’ll help you out,” Ray offered. 

Egon made his way to the basement lab, finding the tools he needed. On his way back, he passed Janine’s desk. He looked around to make sure no one was around. He reached over to the flower arrangement on the desk, gently removing the card. He saw that there was a message written. It said:

“To my Janine: you’re the light of my life.”

Egon sighed, replacing the card back in the arrangement. 

“Shit,” he said to himself.

*******************************  
The next morning, Peter was sleepily making his way to the kitchen. Winston was reading the paper while Ray was finishing his bowl of oatmeal. 

“Where’s Spengs?” Peter asked.

“Where else?” replied Winston.

“He was in the lab when I got up at 7:00,” added Ray.

“The man never sleeps,” Peter said, smiling as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Janine came in that morning, a slight look of apprehension on her face. She felt uneasy because she didn’t remember driving home the night before. 

“I’ve REALLY got to get more sleep,” she thought. 

Egon heard Janine putting her things away as she was preparing to get started on another work day. He wasn’t sure if he should go down and discuss what had happened yesterday or just play it cool, as Peter would say. He decided on the second option.

He took a deep breath before starting downstairs. He needed to return the tools he used to the basement floor lab. He passed Janine’s desk, quickly glancing over to her. He was surprised to see that she didn’t look very rested. He wondered if maybe she hadn’t slept well like himself?

“Good morning,” Egon said to Janine. 

“Hi Egon,” she replied. 

Egon stopped in front of her desk. “Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, just got stuff on my mind,” Janine said.

“Oh,ok,” Egon said, then continued downstairs. “Maybe things aren’t going well with her ‘friend’,” he thought. He felt slightly guilty about the pleasure he found in secretly hoping that this ‘friend’ was giving Janine problems...but only slightly.

**********************

The phone rang, shaking Janine out of her thoughts. 

“Ghostbusters..,” she answered. Janine quickly wrote down the caller’s information, then slammed her hand down on the button, triggering the alarm.

In a flash, all four Ghostbusters were at her desk. Janine handed Ray the slip of paper. 

“It sounds like another Class 5 like the other day, same area, just a few blocks over from the previous call,” Janine said.

“Cool!” Ray exclaimed.

The guys grabbed their gear, slipped into their jumpsuits and climbed into Ecto-1. As they pulled out of the garage, Janine wearily sat back in her desk chair, giving the guys a slight wave.

As Winston drove Ecto-1 to the address on the slip of paper Ray had, He asked the others,  
“Anybody else notice Janine this morning? She’s starting to look really tired.”

“Maybe she’s coming down with something?” Ray suggested.

“Now that you mention it, she didn’t have much to say, not even a Screw you Dr V comeback,” Peter said.

“I surmise she’s upset about something,” added Egon.

“What about?” Ray asked.

“Who knows? Probably trying to figure out how to wrangle some overtime outta me,” Peter said with a smirk.

“She wouldn’t do that, Pete. You know Janine’s the best secretary in New York,” said Winston. 

“Yeah, I just like giving her hell,” Peter said, grinning.

****************  
As they approached the location of the disturbance, the Ghostbusters noticed how empty the area was. 

“Shouldn’t there be a little more hustle and bustle this time of day?” Peter noticed.

“Maybe the area has been cleared for safety?” Ray said.

“Convenient. Let’s get going,” Egon urged. “The proton pack has been repaired and reconfigured to handle more strain from the entity. If everything goes well, I’ll make the same modifications to the rest of the packs.”

“If things don’t go well?” Winston asked. 

Egon just gave Winston a slight smile, then continued inside the building. 

“Well, glad that’s settled,” joked Peter.

The men entered the building, Egon watching the PKE meter. The arms on the meter slowly started to rise, then suddenly sprang all the way up. 

“Watch out!” Egon shouted.

A bluish-grey ghost appeared directly in front of them. It just hung there in mid-air, not moving. The men had their throwers pulled, ready to fire. The ghost smiled eerily, slowly revealing a mouth full of extremely sharp teeth...no, make that fangs, with the canines much more pronounced and sharp.

“Holy shit! A vampire?!” Peter exclaimed.

“No, a vampiric ghost!” Ray said. 

“What’s the fucking difference?!” Peter shouted.

“Later! Right now, let’s just catch the damn thing!” Winston shouted. 

“Hit it!” Yelled Peter.

They fired but the ghost was able to shift in time and dodged the streams. It dove directly at Peter. 

“Ahhh!” yelled Peter. The ghost had used its claws to scratch him across his right forearm, cutting his skin enough for a thin stream of blood to show.

“Pete, you alright?” asked Winston.

“Yeah, as long as it doesn’t go for my neck, right?” Peter asked.

“Actually, yeah,” Ray replied. “It has to bite your neck for the initial takeover, then it returns to slowly change you into one of its kind.”

“Thanks for the lesson Ray but like I said before: let’s just catch the damn thing!” yelled Winston.

The four guys chased the ghost through the building. Finally, they had it surrounded. 

“Alright, let’s show this bitch how we do things!” Peter shouted.

They hit the ghost with everything they had. Ray threw out the trap. Carefully, they caught the ghost. They were on the way back to Ecto when they noticed three police cars and an ambulance nearby. 

“Wonder what’s happened?” Ray asked.

The four Ghostbusters walked over to the scene. 

“What happened officer?” Winston asked.

“Not entirely sure yet,” replied the policeman. “But we think it’s got something to do with that thing you guys just caught.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Peter.

The policeman replied, “the young woman in the ambulance is our witness. This guy was her boyfriend. They were walking through the area and she was attacked by that thing. Her boyfriend here pulled it off her but he wasn’t as lucky.”

“WAS her boyfriend?” Ray asked. 

“Officer, do you mind?” Egon asked, gesturing to the covered body. “We need to examine him to be sure.”

The policeman nodded to the other officers, who pulled the tarp back. 

Egon and Ray knelt down beside the man’s body. They noted two very distinct bite marks on the neck. 

“Very deep puncture wounds,” Egon noted.

“Yeah, and look at the wrists,” Ray added. 

Both of the man’s wrists were slashed deeply, blood still seeping from the wounds. There was also a wide gash across the man’s abdomen, from one side to the other, his intestines partly visible. 

“I didn’t think vampires were so brutal,” said Winston. 

“Normally they’re not,” Ray stated. “This wasn’t an attack to wound or even to start possession. This vampiric ghost was feeding.”

Peter stepped aside and proceeded to vomit.

Winston asked, “why does it need to feed like this?”

Ray continued, “these entities find people to take possession of and slowly turn them into vampires. It usually takes three to four ‘feedings’ to finish the process. But they don’t use all the blood at one time. Occasionally, they need more than just a few bites worth of blood to sustain them.” 

“So they hunt down people and do this?” Winston asked.

“Yes,” replied Ray.

The policemen covered the man’s body back up and the Ghostbusters returned to Ecto. They started on their way back to the Firehouse.

“Let’s not tell Janine about this one,” Winston said.

“Agreed,” Peter, Egon and Ray said together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a gruesome discovery, the guys return to the Firehouse. They’re in for a rude awakening.

The Ghostbusters were on the way back to the Firehouse. After seeing the latest victim of the vampiric ghosts they’ve encountered, they were shaken up, to say the least.

“How many of these things are out there?” asked Winston.

“According to books I’ve read, they travel in packs of three with one Queen,” replied Ray.

“So there’s one more plus the Grand Mother?” Peter said.

“Yes,” Ray answered. 

“I think we should make Janine aware of the situation but not reveal too much information,” Egon suggested. “She’s seemed a bit ‘off’ lately; I don’t want to overwhelm her.”

They all agreed. As Ecto-1 pulled into the garage, Janine was busy filing. She turned around as they were getting their equipment out of the car.

“I was starting to think I was gonna need to send out a search party for you guys!” Janine said. Her face still showed signs that she hadn’t slept well the night before, dark circles starting to show under her eyes, regardless of the makeup she had on.

“You know us....busy,busy,busy,” joked Peter.

Ray followed up with, “Yeah, but we got it!” He was beaming, holding up the smoking trap so she could see it.

“Wow! Could ya hurry up and get that thing put away? It gives me the creeps,” Janine said. 

“Sure, sorry Janine,” Ray said. He gave Egon a worried glance as he made his way to the basement stairs.

Egon slowly approached Janine. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, just tired. I don’t think I’m getting enough sleep. I didn’t even remember driving home last night,” Janine told Egon.

“I’ve told you to lay off the juice, Janine,” joked Peter.

Janine smiled at Peter while discreetly using her left middle finger to push her glasses up her nose. 

Peter just laughed, heading upstairs to grab the shower first.

“Maybe you should take some time off or at the very least, take a break?” offered Winston.

“Maybe a break a little later,” Janine agreed. “But first, I’ve gotta get these reports ready. I don’t want Peck’s office on my back.”

***************  
Later that evening, things were winding down at the Firehouse. Peter had left for a date with Dana (apparently, they were back ‘on’ again); Ray had taken Slimer with him to his bookstore he operated part-time. He wanted to look up some more information on these vampiric ghosts and his occult bookstore was the perfect place to start. Winston had also gone out on another date with Sheila. Which left Egon alone at the Firehouse with Janine...again.

Egon was working on modifying one of the other proton packs. The one he had used earlier that day had proven to be a success. 

Janine once again didn’t notice the yellow eyes across the room as she shut down her computer and cut on the answering machine. Again, the cold chill rushed through her and she felt a burning sensation on her neck. She lost consciousness for a few moments. When she woke, she looked around to make sure she was alone. She unbuttoned her blue blouse halfway down so that the front of her black satin bra was visible, as was most of her cleavage. The skirt she was wearing was made with a small slit on the right side; she took her scissors on the desk and cut the slit higher, revealing her entire lower leg up to nearly the top of her thigh. A slight hint of the black panties she was wearing was visible. She tousled her hair a bit, added some red lipstick and made her way to the lab.

She walked in quietly, closing and locking the lab door behind her. Egon, noticing the sound of the door, looked up. His eyes became big as saucers. 

“Janine! What’s going on?!” Egon exclaimed.

“You’re the scientist, I thought you could figure it out,” Janine said. She seductively sauntered over to Egon, who by now was standing up against the lab table.

Janine placed her finger over Egon’s lips. “Shhh, just go with it, don’t think,” she purred. 

Egon surrendered to the kiss as Janine’s lips gently pressed onto his. There was a part of him that had wanted this for a long time and he had decided to take his chance. Egon tentatively placed his hands on janine’s waist. She began kissing him on the cheek, then moving to his neck. She had her lips directly over his jugular when all of a sudden, Egon felt a sharp pain. He pushed away from Janine’s embrace, horrified to see a faint drop of blood..HIS blood... on her lips! Then he saw the fangs. 

“Oh my God, Janine!” Egon shouted.

Just then, Egon heard Ray and Winston shouting and pounding on the other side of the lab door. 

“Egon!” Ray shouted. 

“Stand back!” Winston yelled as he used his strong shoulder to break open the locked door. 

Ray ran into the lab holding a crucifix in front of himself, aiming it also at Janine. He then splashed her with a healthy dose of holy water. It stunned her enough for Egon to get away from her grasp. 

“Winston, can you hold her?” Ray asked.

“I’ll try,” he said.

Winston quickly moved behind Janine while she was still stunned. He grabbed her arms and held them behind her so that she couldn’t lash out. He braced himself against the wall for leverage. Janine let out a blood curdling scream while thrashing her legs trying to maneuver out of Winston’s grasp. But he was too strong. 

Ray began reading out loud a spell in a book he had been holding. As he completed the reading, Janine was rendered unconscious by the power of the spell.

Peter then walked into the lab, a look of total confusion on his face. 

“What’d I miss?” He asked.

*********************  
Winston had settled Janine on the couch in the rec room. She was still unconscious from Ray’s reading of the spell he had found in one of the books at his occult bookstore. 

“Ok,” Peter began. “Ray, care to tell me why you paged me to cut my date short with Dana? With her crazy symphony schedule, it’ll be another 3 weeks before we can get together again.”

“Sorry Peter. I know how important that was but when I found the information on these vampiric entities, I knew we had to hurry,” Ray explained. 

“Guess it’s a good thing Sheila got called into work at the hospital,” said Winston. “Her nursing schedule is sometimes as hectic as ours.”

“Sorry for you too, Winston,” ray apologized.

“Well, I for one appreciate it,” said Egon. 

“Oh come on Spengs. You mean to tell me you don’t find Janine’s wardrobe malfunction even a little enticing?!” Peter joked. “It’s been longer for you than I thought!”

Egon gave Peter an icy glare as he was readjusting the bandage on his neck. 

“So is Egon gonna turn now and how do we change Janine back?” asked Winston.

“No, Egon will be fine,” Ray explained. “The bite wasn’t deep enough. Janine is altogether different. It looks like she’s halfway through the transformation phase. The spell I found will keep her sedated for about two hours but after that, we’ll need to be ready.”

“Ready for what?” Peter asked warily.

“We still have the third ghost and the Queen to locate. I’m looking through this book for the ingredients for a potion that will reverse the effects of the bite. I’m fairly sure I’ve got everything I’ll need at the bookstore.”

“Sounds like there’s a ‘but’ coming,” said Winston.

“But,” Ray began. “It has to be administered to Janine while she’s awake. The problem with that is she’s trying to get at us when she’s awake.”

“Can it be injected?” asked Egon.

“Yeah, the potion will be thin enough to pass through a syringe,” Ray said.

“I believe I can get close enough to inject her,” Egon offered. 

“Ok, then Ray, get back to the bookstore and get started on this recipe of yours,” said Peter. “Have it ready so when Sleeping Beauty here wakes up, Egon can slip it in her.” 

Egon glared at Peter while Winston and Ray tried to hide their grins from Peter’s obvious double entendre.

********************  
Ray and Slimer went to the bookstore. After an hour of searching through several large books, Ray found what he had been looking for.

“I’ve got it Slimer! Come on! I think I’ve got all the ingredients in the back room!” Ray shouted. 

Slimer babbled something that could have been “Oh boy, yay!” And followed Ray. 

Meanwhile, back at the Firehouse, Winston, Egon and Peter were keeping an anxious vigil by Janine, who was still rendered unconscious by Ray’s spell. Egon had covered her with a blanket in an attempt to protect her modesty. 

“So,” Peter began. “At what point during this make out session did you realize Janine was after more than just some fun with ‘Spengs Jr’?”

“Peter!” shouted Winston. “Have some respect, man!”

“It’s alright, Winston,” said Egon. “I should have admitted my feelings for Janine a long time ago. I let things get out of hand. Then I felt the bite, I knew something was not right.”

“What about a relationship scares you so much?” asked Winston. 

“That I’ll inadvertently hurt her. I don’t think we could continue to work together after that,” Egon admitted. 

“That’s all relationships, Spengs,” Peter said. “We all take chances when it comes to matters of the heart. But if there’s love there, it’ll work out.”

Forty-five minutes later, Ray and Slimer came rushing into the rec room at the Firehouse.

“I’ve got the potion!” Ray yelled. 

“I’ve got some syringes in the lab!” Egon shouted as he ran to the lab. In moments, the potion had been transferred to a syringe, ready to be administered.

“Ok, what’s the plan?” Peter asked.

“According to the book I’ve been reading, the Queen will show up for the final phase of the transformation. The third ghost will come back to give Janine the final bite. The Queen witnesses this moment, then welcomes the new member into her fold,” Ray explained.

“So we need to be ready to bust both of them?” Winston asked.

“Yes,” Egon said. “While we were waiting for the potion, I was able to modify the rest of our proton packs. They are now all able to withstand the power surges associated with these entities.”

“Great,” Peter said. “Guess we need to get ready? Looks like Janine is waking up.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big showdown! Will the guys be able to save Janine and bust the remaining ghosts? Or will she be lost forever?

The Ghostbusters suited up and powered up the proton packs. They had gathered in the garage area since there’s more space for maneuvering when the ghosts show up. Egon was the only one who didn’t have his pack on. He had decided to keep his regular clothes and lab coat on in order to lure Janine into position. He had the syringe filled with the potion discreetly hidden in his lab coat pocket. He was sitting at Janine’s desk working on a broken PKE meter, his proton pack sitting by the side of the desk, ready for him to grab it at a moment’s notice.

Janine slowly woke up on the couch in the rec room. She couldn’t remember why she was on the couch and what the hell had happened to her clothes?!

Suddenly, she felt a cold chill. The third ghost materialized in front of her in the rec room. 

“Oh my God!! This is really happening! I thought it was a dream!” Janine screamed. 

She tried to run to the kitchen for something to protect herself with but was cut off by the ghost. It had quickly moved to block her path to the kitchen. 

“Leave me alone you Bastard!” Janine shouted.

The ghost smiled, revealing its sharp fangs dripping with her blood from the last bite. 

“Now you will finally be one of us,” It hissed. 

The ghost lunged at Janine. She jumped backwards, barely missing the couch. She then made a dash for the lab, running as fast as she could. 

“Egon! Ray! Winston! Peter! Help me!” Janine screamed as she ran down the hall towards the lab. 

The guys ran upstairs as fast as they could, Egon following last carrying his proton pack, which he had turned on but still was not wearing. 

As they neared the lab, they could hear screams and sounds of glass breaking. Winston kicked open the door that had been left ajar. They saw Janine in the clutches of the third ghost. It had cornered her in the back of the lab and was now standing behind her, one clawed hand holding her around the waist, the other holding her head steady. Her head was tilted to the side allowing better access to her neck.

“There is nothing you can do,” hissed the ghost. “She will make a fine addition to my Queen’s growing legion.”

The ghost lunged so quickly, the Ghostbusters could do no more than watch as it’s fangs sank into Janine’s neck. They were helpless. If they fired now, they’d risk hitting Janine.

Janine’s unconscious body fell limply to the floor. 

“Hit it!” yelled Peter. 

The guys fired all four streams at the ghost. But it moved in time to dodge them. It then swept into the air and flew out the lab door, headed to the garage area. Egon laid his proton pack on the floor, then ran to Janine. He knelt on the floor by her body. Her skin was extremely pale and cold. A few drops of blood remained on the bite mark on her neck. He gently scooped her into his arms and moved her to the small couch in the lab. 

Janine’s eyes fluttered open. “Egon?” She whispered.

“I’m here Janine. Don’t try to talk,” Egon said.

“Get that damn thing; kick it’s ass for me, would ya?” She asked, grinning slightly.

“Come on Egon,” Winston urged. “Stick to the plan, remember?”

Egon suddenly remembered the syringe in his pocket. He started to reach into his lab coat pocket when Janine suddenly sat up, pushed Egon out of the way, and got up off the couch. Her eyes looked like she was in a trance, seemingly looking through Egon instead of at him. She immediately ran out of the lab, heading downstairs to the garage area. 

All four Ghostbusters followed, readying themselves to face the third ghost, the Queen and Janine. 

As they made their way to the garage, the guys saw Janine standing as still as a statue in the middle of the floor. Directly in front of her was a bluish-grey entity twice the size of the ones the Busters had trapped.

“It’s the Queen,” whispered Ray.

“What are we waiting for?” Peter asked, fingers on the proton thrower. 

“We’ve gotta get in position,” whispered Winston. 

Egon quietly slipped off his proton pack and eased it down to the floor, leaving it powered on. He then slowly walked towards Janine. 

“Janine,” Egon pleaded. “You need to finish what you started earlier.” 

Egon moves closer to Janine, easing his left arm around her waist. 

The Queen was pleased. “Yes!” She urged. “Fully complete your transformation now!”

The Queen made no effort to stop Egon from getting closer to Janine. The other ghost kept its distance. If Janine was to fully complete her transformation, she would have to make Egon her first victim. 

Meanwhile, Peter stealthily moved in behind the Queen while Winston and Ray took their positions: Winston behind the third ghost while Ray moved in on the far side of the garage, slightly to Winston’s right side. 

Egon pulled Janine up against his chest. He slowly moved his left arm from around her waist, bringing it up to the back of her head, just above the nape of her neck. He kept his hand steady, holding her head in place. With his right hand, he eased the syringe that contained the potion from his lab coat pocket.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I love you Janine,” then quickly pressed the syringe into her neck, just as her fangs were on the edge of his skin. 

Janine let out a high pitched scream before losing consciousness. She collapsed and fell limply in Egon’s arms. He swiftly scooped her into his arms in a bridal style carry and quickly moved her out of the line of fire.

Peter, Ray and Winston pulled the triggers on their throwers, unleashing the full power of the streams. Peter was holding the Queen while Ray and Winston were holding the other ghost. Egon had carefully laid Janine on the couch on the far side of the garage area. He then grabbed his proton pack and put it on. He had left it on to save time. He then moved into position to help Peter contain the Queen.

The modified proton packs had the extra power they needed to hold the entities. Slimer then flew in with two traps. He slid them on the floor into position so the guys could capture the ghosts.

“Great job Spud!” Peter shouted. “Now move back so you don’t get sucked in!”

Slimer quickly vanished up through the ceiling headed towards the bunk room.

The Queen let out a blood curdling scream as it was sucked into the ghost trap. Egon stepped on the pedal to close it.

Ray and Winston followed suit with their ghost. The entity howled as the white light of the trap pulled it in. Winston released the pedal on his trap, successfully capturing the ghost.

They immediately powered down their packs and removed them. Egon was the first to reach Janine, still lying motionless on the couch. The potion had worked; her fangs had transformed back into regular teeth, but her skin was still pale and ice cold.

“We need to get her to the hospital,” urged Winston.

“I’ll take the traps down to the containment unit, be right back!” Ray said.

Peter opened the back door of Ecto-1, allowing Egon, who was carrying Janine in his arms, to get in. Winston jumped in behind the wheel, preparing to leave. Ray jumped in the front with Winston while Peter climbed in the back. Egon cradled Janine in his arms like she was a small child. As Ecto-1 sped towards the hospital, Egon silently prayed the doctors could save Janine. Her breathing had slowed to almost nothing and her pulse was extremely weak. The potion had worked but it may have been too late. Janine had lost a significant amount of blood. Her chances of survival looked slim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Janine be saved and who really sent her those flowers?

The Ghostbusters impatiently waited in a private ER waiting room, desperately wanting to hear good news about Janine’s condition. By the time they arrived at the hospital, she had stopped breathing and her pulse was nearly gone. Two nurses acted quickly, moving Janine from Ecto-1 to a stretcher, performing CPR. They were able to revive her as they took her back for treatment. It took Winston, Ray and Peter to hold Egon back when they were told to stay in the waiting room. 

Finally, the doctor came in.

“Ghostbusters? I’m Dr Mark Collins. Ms Melnitz is currently stable. However, she’s dehydrated so we’ve gotten her hooked up to IV fluids. But she’s lost a significant amount of blood. She’s going to need a transfusion.”

Peter asked, “Do we even know what type she is?”

“O Positive,” Egon replied. 

The three Busters looked at each other, puzzled, then all looked at Egon.

“And you know this how...?” Peter asked. 

“It’s in her personnel file. Along with her signed medical directive.” Egon went on to explain to Dr Collins, “we all have a signed medical directive on file that states if any life threatening situation occurs, we all have the right to use any means necessary to keep each other alive. Janine included her blood type; ‘in case we ever needed it’ were her words.”

“She’s always said she’s a little bit psychic,” replied Ray. 

“Well, I’m A Positive,” Winston said. “I was typed when I joined the military.”

“I’m B Negative, I think,” said Peter.

“I have no clue about mine,” Ray said.

“I’ll donate; I have O Positive,” Egon said. 

“Very well,” said Dr Collins. “ Come with me and I’ll get you ready.”

********************  
Within minutes, Egon had been placed on a stretcher beside Janine’s, hooked up and ready for the blood transfusion.

Four hours later, the transfusion was complete. Dr Collins came out to the waiting room to update the other Busters.

“I’m pleased to let you know that the transfusion went very well. Ms Melnitz is responding well and Dr Spengler is resting, also doing well.”

“Can we see them?” asked Ray.

“Of course,” replied Dr Collins. “This way.”

He led them to the room that was being shared by Egon and Janine. The color was returning to Janine’s skin and she was sitting up, talking to Egon. He was also sitting up, munching on cookies and juice. 

“Well,” Peter said as they entered the room. “Guess this wasn’t exactly the bodily fluids you wanted to exchange with Spengs but it’s a start,” Peter said with the most mischievous grin he could muster. 

Janine’s face turned red with both embarrassment and amusement. 

“You are aware I have access to needles Dr V?” Janine said with a mischievous grin of her own.

“Yeah man, you’d better be careful,” warned Winston, with a smile.

“How are you two feeling?” asked Ray, trying to steer the conversation towards a more appropriate topic.

“A lot better,” Janine said.

“Somewhat tired, slightly nauseous but that’s to be expected,” replied Egon. 

“The nurse said we’d be able to go home tomorrow,” Janine said, getting a bit excited.

“That’s great!” Ray said.

“Do either of you need anything?” Winston asked. 

“Besides a private room?” added Peter, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No, thank you,” Egon said.

“Nope, But Thanks,” Janine added.

“Well, I guess we’ll be back in the morning,” Ray said. 

“Get some rest,” said Winston with a smile.

With that, the guys left. Janine turned to Egon. 

“I can’t begin to thank you enough,” she said, slightly tearing up.

“It’s not necessary,” replied Egon. “You would’ve done the same for me.” He gave Janine a warm smile.

Janine smiled back but there was still a look in her eyes that suggested she had something on her mind.

Egon noticed and asked, “what is it, Janine?”

She hesitated then took a deep breath. “I’m not sure what was real or a dream. Looking back, it’s obvious that it was all real but there’s something I heard you say. Or maybe that part was a dream?”

Egon blushed slightly, then asked, “what was it?”

Janine sat up straighter so that she could look Egon directly in the eyes. “I dreamt that, right before you stuck me with something, you told me you love me?” Janine blushed and looked down at her fingers that she was wringing with nervousness. 

Egon slowly and carefully got up out of his bed and walked over to Janine’s bed. Sitting down next to her, he gently took her hands in his. He smiled and looked at her. She still wasn’t looking at him so with the fingertips of his right hand, he placed them under her chin, lifting her head up to look at him.

“It wasn’t a dream,” he said. He took her hands in his again and continued, “i did say i love you because i do. I then injected you with the potion Ray had made which reversed the vampire effects. He also gave the rest of the potion left over to the doctor here so that the other people who had been attacked could receive the same. I’m sorry i haven’t been honest with you before now, but as you know, I’m not good at discussing these things.”

Janine smiled from ear to ear, tears swelling in her eyes. 

“Oh Egon!” She said, hugging up to him as tight as she could. He returned the hug. Janine pulled back and looked up to him.

“I love you too,” she said. 

They held each other for several minutes. Egon then reluctantly got up and returned to his bed. They spent the rest of the evening making small talk until they both tired and drifted to sleep.

*****************

The next morning, Egon and Janine were given a clean bill of health and discharged from the hospital. Peter, Winston and Ray were waiting by Ecto-1.

“How you two doing?” Peter asked, smiling, happy to see them both healthy.

“Hungry!” Janine said. “I wasn’t about to eat hospital food!”

“Although some of it would have been a nice addition to my mold collection,” said Egon.

“Let’s go home guys,” Winston said.

“Yeah, and we’ll pick up some coffee and donuts on the way!” Ray suggested.

****************** The guys insisted Janine take a couple of days off. Peter bribed her with a raise. They also saw that Egon took it easy the next few days. The small cut on Peter’s arm had healed, with him showing no signs of vampiric effects. The remaining potion had been administered to the other people who had suffered attacks and had also made a full recovery.

Janine returned to work after two days off, feeling refreshed. The guys had wanted Janine to take at least two more days off but she assured them she was fine. She’d go crazy with cabin fever if she had to stay home much longer. Of course, they all thought the real reason had something to do with her wanting to spend more time with a certain blonde, blue-eyed physicist.

Janine was settling in at her desk when Egon came downstairs.

“Good morning, Janine,” said Egon, smiling like a kid at Christmas.

“Good morning, Sweetie,” Janine said, tiptoeing to place a quick kiss on the cheek.

Egon turned his head at the last second and rewarded Janine with a tender kiss on the lips.

“Ooh Egon!” She purred. “This is shaping up to be a VERY good morning!” 

Just then, a gentleman walked in through the front door of the Firehouse.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Janine Melnitz?” said the man, approximately in his early to mid fifties, possibly very early sixties. He was smiling warmly at her.

“Daddy!!” Janine exclaimed. She ran to him, almost knocking him off his feet as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Sorry I missed your birthday,” he said. “I’m just getting back into town and wanted to see you.”

“Oh that’s fine, Dad. Don’t worry about it. You’ve met Egon, haven’t you?” Janine stepped aside as Egon walked forward, extending his right hand.

“Hello, Mr Melnitz,” Egon greeted him.

“Oh, none of that Mister stuff. Call me Fritz,” Janine’s dad said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Son. Be sure you take care of my girl here,” he said, smiling at Janine.

“Oh, I will Sir,” Egon said with a grin.

“I see you got my gift?” Fritz said, looking over to Janine’s desk.

“I sure did; they’re beautiful, Daddy. Thank you,” Janine said.

“Not what i really wanted to get you but I guess it’s ok?” replied Fritz. “Just don’t tell your sister,” he winked at Janine.

He then looked at Egon and explained, “Janine’s my favorite.”

Egon looked stunned then relieved. “The flowers are from you?” He asked Mr Melnitz.

“Of course! Janine’s always been the ‘light of my life’,” her dad said.

Egon visibly relaxed, his hope restored that he was still Janine’s “main guy.”

“Let’s do lunch,” Janine suggested.

“Let me take a rain check, Munchkin,” her dad said. “I need to head home. I’m beat.”

“Ok, maybe I can clear my weekend and come over? This paperwork will still be here when I get back. I’m sure Dr V ain’t gonna do it,” Janine said.

“That won’t be a problem,” Egon said. “And if you don’t mind, maybe I can accompany you?”

Janine looked at Egon with a huge smile. “That would be wonderful,” she cooed.

“Alright then, we’ll see you two then,” her dad said.

He hugged Janine, gave Egon a hearty handshake, then left the Firehouse.

Janine hooked her arm through Egon’s and he escorted her back to her desk.

She grinned at Egon and couldn’t help but giggle. “You thought the flowers were from another guy, didn’t you?”

Egon blushed and coughed slightly. “Well, I wasn’t really concerned about it,” he lied.

Janine saw through it immediately. “Oh Egon, you’ll never have to worry about that. You’re the only man for me.”

Egon leaned down and brought Janine into an embrace, then tenderly kissed her again on the lips.

Janine couldn’t wait for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what Janine’s dad’s name is but I’ve read in several other stories his name is Fritz so I’m running with it.


End file.
